The Two Historians
}} "Database: ALICE China HQ. Category: Grand Historians. Record No.1: Sima Qian. She does not take part in any of the incidents she records. She waves the threads of history away from prying eyes. Working with another historian, Ban Gu, and using technology borrowed from the ALICE main server, Sima Qian developed an advanced device to search through all the deepest layers of history. However, the two could not solve the energy frames problem until the day Ban Gu obtained a mysterious fragment that allowed her to solve the problem. The recording system was almost complete, bringing Sima Qian and Ban Gu to the very center of history.'History doesn’t forgive its observers…' -Quest Info (official English description) The Two Historians is the 12th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The quest starts with Sima Qian just waking up with a headache, trying to remember what happened recently. In front of her is Ban Gu, who woke her up, and told her to remember the work they were doing. Sima Qian tries to remember what happened the previous day, but fails to do so. She remembers that she was working on Shi Ji, which was a history investigation system designed with secret technology, but she has yet to solve the issue with supplying the energy needed to power it. Zhuang Zi then arrives and asks her to look into something for him, mentioning he isn't a member of the Dark Immortal Force. She is suspicious of him, but he gives her a key to a database, and tells her that there will come a time when she needs it. She starts looking into the request, that being the Four Perils, while wondering about Zhuang Zi and swears she's seen him before. She pulls up a video feed of incidents regarding Taowu, Qiong Qi, and Taotie, and questions why those AI are so powerful. In the footage she notices a person with a crest, and checking some additional records she realizes that its the adapter. She thinks of everything the adapter has supposedly done, but remarks that they've never seen them participate. Sima Qian then remarks that she feels like a big incident in history is going to happen soon, but stresses that she needs to remain an observer instead of actively taking part, but she still needs to solve the issue with getting enough power for her system, and wonders why she even built the system in the first place. She continues to watch the footage, up to where the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce fail in their task to stop Taowu from being unreleased in The Nightmare of Awakening. ' She contacts the adapter and asks them to come to her lab, and asks them to help her fix their problem. She congratulates the adapter for how well they fought against Taowu, surprising the adapter that she knows about it. Sima Qian just remarks that she has obtained information from many sources, but also mentions that she knows the adapter has time traveled before. She introduces Shi Ji, and mentions that it works differently from the other kinds of time travel. Sima Qian then mentions that historians love technology, and her research helped her get to that point. She also mentions Ban Gu, and says there are at least 3 historians, but she works alone. She explains that they have the technology to time travel, but lack a solution to the energy problem to actually power it. She mentions that she got a message the other day from Ban Gu that she obtained a power source that could solve their problems. It came from an unknown source, but managed to do the job. Sima Qian remarks that she has a bad feeling about this, and that she worries about Ban Gu's safety. They head to Ban Gu's lab, only to find it already under attack by Taowu, Taotie, and Qiong Qi. Taowu mentions that the Dark Immortals will be there soon. Sima Qian starts to panic, saying they need to hurry to Ban Gu's aid. They fight through some of the guards in the process as well as fighting some of the Dark Immortals such as Dark Cao Guojiu. They eventually reach Ban Gu, who attacks them due to thinking they were enemies. Sima Qian eventually gets her to calm down enough to stop attacking them, and convince her that they aren't there to destroy her work. Ban Gu is still concerned, and asks what the people outside want. Sima Qian says to not worry, and that she'll handle the people outside, even if Ban Gu's sister arrives. Ban Gu mentions that she managed to finish her device before Sima Qian finished hers, but then an explosion occurred in the wall. Taowu appears, and recognizes the adapter, wondering why they are there. Taowu uses her admin rights to search the room, and locates the Book of Han, Ban Gu's historical investigation device. Ban Gu tries to stop Taowu from interfering with her work, while Sima Qian tries to stop Ban Gu from doing so. Ban Gu threw her weapon at Taowu, but Taowu simply redirected it back at Ban Gu, greatly injuring her and causing her to collapse. Taowu takes the Book of Han and destroys it, leaving only the fragment that Ban Gu used as the power source. Taowu and the other Perils then retreat. Sima Qian rushes to Ban Gu, trying to figure out how to help her. Sima Qian mentions they need to take her to a medical room, and the adapter uses a still functioning computer to locate where the medical room is, and helps carry Ban Gu to it. Sima Qian laments that she was unable to stop Ban Gu, and remarks that history is forcing her to act. Meanwhile, Taowu is back with the Dark Immortal Force, and asks a mysterious figure if the fragment was the G piece they were looking for, and asks if they know about "the monster", Shu E. The figure mentions they need to restore balance and plan on using Shu E to do so and replace Hun Dun. Taowu says that she doesn't really understand Shu E, but the figure responds that she has hidden abilities. Taowu remarks that she hasn't really had a chance to test Shu E yet. Afterwards, Mo Zi arrives to help during The Unknown Cataclysm and Sprout of Scattered Literatures when Shu E is released, but Ban Chao misunderstands what happened with Mo Zi and Sima Qian, leading to Wrath of the Warrior. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Sima Qian. Quest Overview The Lonely Historian= |-| Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Sima Qian: A historian who used technology from the HQ to develop a history research device known as Shi Ji. Always works alone. * Ban Gu: '''Another historian who used technology from the HQ to develop The Book, a history research device. A rival of Sima Qian. * '''The Two Historians: Researchers dream of going back in time. Sima Qian and Ban Gu are both working hard to develop a way, and Ban Gu wants to win. * Idea Clash: The two have different opinions on how the technology should be used. Sima Qian believes that history should never be altered. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates